Warriors of Flame
The Warriors of Fire are AncientGreymon and his legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Fire he left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Fire have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientGreymon AncientGreymon is an Ancient Dragon Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over fire. He's a super-draconic fighter who is surrounded by a holy undying flame, he wears an immortal bladed armor and can change the breath of the land into an extraordinary natural phenomenon. He created the Spirits of Fire. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon Bearmon's prayer allowed both the Spirits of Fire and the Spirits of Light to become AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to fight Onismon. Digimon World 3 AncientGreymon appears when Diaboromon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode DNA Digivolve during battle. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 In the game, AncientGreymon appears as a "finishing" move for Agunimon. If Agunimon fills up his power meter, he can warp digivolve into AncientGreymon and fire a massive fireball at his opponent. Attacks * Omega Corona (Omega Burst): Releases a huge burst of flaming energy from his armor, causing an explosion over a few kilometres ahead. * Tera Tornado: Charges the aura of the earth to raise a great tornado. Flamemon Flamemon is the Rookie form of Agunimon. He appears when Agunimon loses his power. Both his English and Japanese names come from "flame". His design is derived from that of a demon. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Monkey Ball (Baby Salamander): Tumbles forward, spinning with his limbs on fire, damaging anything it touches. * Noble Heart: Covers his fist in fire and uppercuts. * Flame Toss: Throws a small fireball that varies from strength. * Flame Tail: His tail is engulfed in flames and swiped at his enemies Agunimon Agunimon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Human Warrior of Fire, using the power of AncientGreymon. His name Agunimon is the romanization of his Japanese name Agnimon, which comes from "Agni", the Hindu god of fire. Because his Digi-Core is wrapped in holy flame called "Spirtual Fire", the flames can be freely manipulated. He uses martial arts from the Orient. Digimon Frontier Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 3 He is the DNA Digivolution of Hookmon and Greymon or Dinohyumon and Kyubimon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Agunimon appears as a playable character. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Agunimon appears as a playable character and Slide Digivolves to BurningGreymon and, on occasion, AncientGreymon. Digimon Racing He is one of the three locked characters. He can digivolve into BurningGreymon, and may de-digivolve into Flamemon if his energy's too low. Attacks * Pyro Punch (Burning Salamander): Releases a flame dragon from his fists. * Pyro Darts (Fire Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target from his gauntlet. * Pyro Tornado (Salamander Break): Uses a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly, and then strikes the enemy with a roundhouse kick. * Fire Dash (Fire Slide): Runs fast enough to leave a blazing trail of fire behind him. * Crimson Knuckle: Flames engulf his fists as he hits the opponent with his fist. * Burning Slicer: A sword of flames comes out of his fist and he slices his enemies. * Vortex Strike: A flaming tornado flies out of the sky and he pushes it toward the target. * Blaze Shoot: His hands shoot a large blaze. * Salamanrider Kick: A flame engulfes his leg as he kicks. * Gattling Burst: He makes a flame come from his gauntlet. * Million Gattling Burst: A million flames from his gauntlet. * Blaze Gust: A great flame wind shoots from his body. If he uses this,he might dedigivolve to Flamemon. * Elbow Drop: He strikes his enimies with his flaming elbow. * Blade Shot: His Burning Slicer attack shoots a small flame Twin Attacks * Shining Burn Slash: A twin attack with Lobomon. Wrap the enemy with a fire dragon, and cut off the enemy with holy light. BurningGreymon BurningGreymon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Fire, using the power of AncientGreymon. His Japanese name Vritramon comes from "Vritra", the name of an evil dragon from early Vedic religion (Hindu mythology). BurningGreymon is born from the data of volcanology, and can act in the lava. He has the weapon "Rudri Tarpana"The "Rudri" is a sacred Vedic text, and a "Tarpana" is a Hindu ritual involving the libation of water or milk to a specified god or one's ancestors. Therefore, "Rudri Tarpana" is an offering of water to the path specified in the Rudri. equipped on his arms. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Pyro Barrage (Corona Blaster): Fires solar heat-wave energy bullets from his Rudori Tarpana. * Wildfire Tsunami (Flame Storm): Surrounds himself in a fiery aura which he then releases like a tornado. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 * Fire Below: Jumps into the air while flapping his wings firing rapid small blasts from his Rudori Tarpana. Aldamon http://digidb.homeip.net/cards/bo_858.jpg |level=Hybrid |attribute=Variable |family=Nightmare Soldiers Virus Busters |type=(Ja:) Demon Man Digimon (En:) Wizard }} Aldamon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon, also called the angel of fire, holding the power of AncientGreymon. As the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Fire, known as the in Japanese media, he is a combination of both Agunimon and BurningGreymon. His name is a misspelling of his Japanese name Ardhamon, which comes from the name of an androgynous Hindu god "[[wikipedia:Ardhanari|'Ardha'nari]]", implying the fusion of human and beast spirits. Aldamon has the wisdom of humans and the power of beasts. BurningGreymon's "Rudori Tarpana" is also on his arms, though they now display the ability to expand outwards into a three-segmented configuration. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Atomic Inferno (Brahma Sutra): Release thousands of rocketing fireball missiles from his expanded Rudori Tarpana. * Solar Wind Destroyer (Brahma Shil): Gathers solar energy into a dense fireball which he hurls at the enemy. EmperorGreymon EmperorGreymon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon. As the Legendary Zeta Warrior of Fire, known as the in Japanese media, he is the fusion of Aldamon and the Spirits of Wind, Ice, Earth and Wood. His Japanese name KaiserGreymon comes from "kaiser", the German word for emperor, and Greymon. EmperorGreymon resembles WarGreymon of Digimon Adventure. Nine fire dragons were lodged in EmperorGreymon's blazing armor. To control them, he has the sealing the dragons' spirits. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 When playing as ExAgunimon, he may digivolve into EmperorGreymon by pressing B+A at the same time. Attacks * : Gathers energy to his sword and forms a crossbow-like weapon. He then fires a massive burst of fire which causes an atomic-like explosion. * : Drives his "Dragon Soul Sword" into the ground and generates nine fiery dragons that he sends at his target. Notes and References